


Remember Me?

by ilovemoreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, accidental run-in, episode 8x21, references to 1x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemoreid/pseuds/ilovemoreid
Summary: Set after 8x21 "Nanny Dearest"After the team finishes up a case in L.A, Spencer runs into a familiar face.Lila Archer.She starts flirting with the one and only Dr. Reid, but little does she know he's already married to a special someone.The night may be a disappointment for Lila but, our boys sure seem to think it was a great time.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, brief past Lila Archer/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and it was not beta'd so, be warned.

The team had just finished a case in L.A. Jonathan Ray Covey, a killer who had been dubbed ‘The Nanny Killer’, was running around abducting children and their nannies. In the end, an old victim who had escaped remembered a new piece of important information and told Morgan and JJ just in time for the team to save the child and nanny who had been abducted. It was a tough case so the team was staying in L.A for one last night to relax and get some sleep before the plane ride home. 

While everyone was back at the hotel planning their evenings, Spencer had gone to the diner a few blocks away to get some lunch to take back for him and Derek. 

When he walked into the diner he saw that it was very busy, not surprisingly though as it was around the time for a lunchtime crowd. So Spencer got in line and started to look over the menu, deciding what to get for him and his husband. He knew that Derek would eat anything put in front of him so he just chose their go-to meal. 

Spencer wasn’t a big fan of crowded places with people bumping into him every second, so he tuned out the noise and distracted himself with reading the menu even though he had already memorized it. Because of this, he didn’t hear someone trying to get his attention from across the restaurant. Soon enough this person had made their way up to him and was taping him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Spencer. Spencer!” the person said, startling him with their proximity. 

Spencer turns around and is completely taken back by who he’s come face to face with.

“Lila?” he asks, totally thrown off. She’s changed a bit over the years, aged really, but he still remembers their tabloid cover a few years back. 

Lila then smiles at him and pulls him into a hug. “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you! It’s been so long since we talked.” They pull back from the hug and Lila adds, “What are you doing here Spencer?”

“The team and I actually just finished a case here, we’re flying back home tomorrow afternoon. I was just here to pick up some lunch.” Spencer explained to her as they moved up in the line, which was still ridiculously long. 

Their conversation continued the whole time they were in line and until they ordered their food. The two had been catching up on everything that had been going on in their lives since they last saw each other. Lila did most of the talking and Spencer only offered up short answers when she asked him a question. 

As they were receiving their food Lila asked him if he was seeing anyone, and at that moment Spencer remembers he didn’t have his wedding band on at the moment. It always seemed to irritate his finger while he was working on geographic profiles. 

Only then does it register with him that Lila has been flirting with him this whole time. Oh, Derek was going to love this story!

“Um, ya. I’m actually married, they’re here in L.A with me too.” Spencer said while watching Lila’s face drop and noticing a flick of disappointment in her eyes, but as quickly as it had come it left. 

“Oh my, that’s great! You and your wife should come to dinner with me tonight!” Lila made her face and tone seem happy once again. Spencer knew Derek would love this plan.

Derek was slightly possessive. Even though Spencer wears a ring he is constantly being hit on by everyone and anyone. The barista at their favourite coffee shop, their landlord, even multiple agents that work in the building; and Derek is always looking for new ways to make sure everyone knows Spencer is his. He gives his husband plenty of visible hickeys, always makes sure Spencer is wearing something of Morgan’s when they go out (whether it be a scarf, or shirt, or sometimes even his leather jacket. Iconic I know), and Derek always has his hands on him. Even at the office, bureau rules be damned. 

There was once an incident where multiple agents were in the bullpen flirting with  _ Dr. Reid _ while Morgan was right next to him. After a few minutes, Derek’s supreme death glare was making the other agents finally catch a hint, and when some of them still weren’t getting the hint, he wrapped a possessive arm around Spencer's waist and kissed him greedily. Once Hotch’s authoritative eyes landed on Dereks, Morgan walked away to go get coffee for him and Spencer; obviously not before announcing his departure with an “I’m gonna go get us some more coffee baby boy, be right back”, just to make sure these agents around him got the message. 

And if Spencer’s being honest, he loves how possessive Derek is, it made him feel even more cherished. 

He knew that Derek would hate that Lila was flirting with Spencer because even though he knows his husband would never cheat, Lila Archer has already kissed Spence once and that was enough to make Derek a little more possessive. Spencer’s plan was perfect.

So he did not correct Lila when she said 'wife'. All part of the plan. 

“Ya Lila that would be great. We actually have reservations at this really nice place downtown tonight. Why don’t I just call and add another person, it’ll be fun!” Spencer knew it would shock Lila when Derek showed up on his arm, but that was the goal. They loved showing each other off, especially to exes. 

They grabbed their food and headed outside, “Ok that sounds great Spencer! Just text me the time and restaurant ok? I wrote my number on that napkin in your pocket. Bye!” Lila waved and walked away. Spencer was until she turned around and then started heading back to the motel. 

Derek would die of laughter when he found out how devious his Pretty Boy was being, and Spencer couldn’t wait. 

He was also vaguely wondering how and when Lila slipped that number into his pocket.

\- 

“Wait so, you didn’t tell her you’re married to a guy? To ME? Pretty Boy, I love where this is going! I cannot wait to walk in there and see the look on her face. Think she remembers me? She was a little more focused on you the last time we saw her.” Derek had been rambling for about 5 minutes after Spencer told him about the run-in and his plan, it was kinda cute Spencer thought. 

Soon enough he decided to kiss Derek to shut him up. The kiss was only a quick peck but it still got them both a little weak in the knees. 

“Hey, that’s my thing Pretty Boy.”

“Ya well rambling is my thing and you were doing that, so…”

They were now both smirking, faces a few inches apart while they ate on the couch. 

“I love you, Spence.”

“Ya, ya I love you too.” Spencer said blushing, “Now go shower because we still have to get ready and head down there, you know how the highways are a mess.”

“Oh, how could I forget Pretty Boy. How about you join me in the shower so we can save some time?” Derek was being very cheeky and Spencer knew it was because he was as excited as he was to get their night of fun started. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want to be late now would we,” Spencer said as he got off the couch unbuckling his pants and heading towards the bathroom.

To be honest Spencer knew it would be quicker if they showered separately but he wouldn’t mind some more marks to show off at dinner.

-

Spencer walked into the restaurant and saw Lila already sitting at a table. He walked over and hugged her when she stood up. 

“Hey, Lila!”

“Hey Spence, where’s your wife?” Lila asked as she pulled back from the hug that lasted a little too long, and was also a little too tight. Spencer knew she still thought she could flirt with him, he knew that that train of thought would be thrown out once she met his ‘wife’. 

“Oh, he’s parking the car,” Spencer said as he sat down.

Lila looked up at him confused, “He?”

As if he had been waiting for the perfect timing, Derek sauntered in right at the moment, drawing in the attention of many patrons including Lila. Spencer just smiled at him and waved him over. 

“Hi, Lila it’s nice to see you again!” Derek said smiling brightly as he sat down next to his husband and put his arm around his chair while reaching the other across the table to shake Lila’s hand. 

Lila was the perfect picture of confusion. She was looking between Spencer and Derek for a few minutes before she saw Derek’s outstretched hand and finally made a move to shake it. 

“Um, hi. Agent Morgan right? Don’t you work with Spencer?” Lila seemed to be trying to wrap her head around this sudden development. 

“Yes, I do. I didn’t know if you would remember me. I was so excited when Pretty Boy told me you were joining us for dinner.” as Derek spoke he lowered his hand from the back of Spencer's chair to his waist and pulled the other man to lean more towards him.

Lila’s face displays clear jealousy at the blatant act of possession but she continues the conversation anyways, “I didn’t know you married Agent Morgan Spencer?”

“Ya, we’ve been married a few years now actually. The happiest ones of my life.” Spencer said looking fondly at Derek and then back to Lila.

“As soon as I got my hands on my Pretty Boy I knew I could never let him go. He’s just too perfect to pass up, aren’t I right Lila?” Derek asked smugly. He knew she had thought she still had a chance with Spencer and he was all too happy to rub in the fact that she would never get him. 

“Of course, yes. I always regretted the fact that we never kept in contact, Spencer.” Lila said eyeing Spencer once more. 

Derek responded back to her first though, “Yes well Spence just gets hit on left right and center nowadays, I’m not surprised he told me you still flirted with him. It’s a good thing we love showing off what's ours, don't we babe?”

“Always,” Spencer says. Lila looks like she has some sort of snarky comment to say but just before she opens her mouth a waiter comes over to their table with menus and starts taking drink orders. 

After they get their drinks and order their food conversation continues and everything is going fine. There is some obvious tension in Lila’s shoulders but Spencer and Derek never let that bother them. When they get their food they all eat and just to add a little salt to the wound Spencer is sure to ask his husband for a bite of his food, and eat the food straight from Derek's fork. He has to be sure Lila clearly gets the message. 

An hour later leaves them finishing off their desserts and paying their respective halves of the bill.

Spencer had ordered espresso brownies for dessert and as they were getting ready to leave Lila leaned closer to Spencer and said, “Hey Spence, you got a little whip cream on your cheek.”

As she begins to move her thumb towards his face to rub it off Derek beats her there, he pulls Spencer's face towards him and licks the whipped cream from his cheek. As Lila moves back, eyes aflame, Spencer's cheeks heat up and Derek just smirks and says, “Don’t worry baby boy I got it off.”

After that, the three of them don’t say anything more and head towards the front doors. As soon as they got out Derek brought Spencer hand up to mouth for a kiss and said, “I’m gonna go get the car ok? You wait here, baby. Bye Lila.”

As Derek walks off Spencer turns to Lila to say goodnight. 

“It was good to see you again Lila, this was fun. If Der and I are ever in L.A again we should see each other.” 

“Spencer, if you ever get tired of that useless stick of meat just know I'm always here. Just call.” Lila says as she puts a hand on his arm and looks up at him. 

Spencer just smirks, “Ya Lila I don't think so. See the thing is, that  _ useless stick of meat _ is actually one of my  _ favourite _ things to use and since you don’t biologically  _ have  _ one, you just wouldn't cut it for me.” He pats her shoulder and walks towards their rental that Derek has pulled up to the curb. 

He got into the car and waved at a speechless Lila through the opened window as Derek put the car into gear and drove away.

Spencer turns to Derek who’s smirking while looking at the road ahead, and he suddenly feels very tired from their exciting day. 

“That was fun Der, I like it when people know you’re mine.” 

As they stopped at a red light Derek looked over at Spence and thought about how adorable he looked when he was tired, “Ya I liked showing you off to baby. How else am I gonna let everyone know I landed a smart, hot guy all on my own?”

“Well, I did contribute to that discovery so *yawn* I think I helped you land him, huh?” Spencer said while adjusting his body so that he was leaning comfortably against his seat. 

“Of course baby, that was all you.” Derek says and then he reaches a hand across the center console and tucks a piece of hair behind Spencer’s now closed eyes, “I love you Pretty Boy”.

“I love you too Der” Spencer replied sleepily before slipping into a nap. 

Derek looked back to the road and started driving as the light turned green. He knew how absolutely lucky he was to have found someone as perfect for him as Spencer, and he would spend the rest of his life showing him how much he loved him. Even if that meant having to act a little extraterritorial when others were trying to get with his Pretty Boy. 

If we’re all being honest Derek knows that Spencer gets off on his possessive behavior and he knows how it makes him feel, Spencer has no clue how obvious he is about things sometimes. Derek is always happy to do things that make his baby feel loved. 


End file.
